Twicked: A TwilightWicked Musical
by Jembee
Summary: Songs from Wicked the Musical changed to fit the plot of Twilight.
1. No One Mourns the Wicked

Twicked: A Twilight/Wicked Musical

Inspired by shmerg_the_impaler on mugglenet fanfictions all your brilliant musical spoofs inspired this one.

This chapter is set just after Edward kills Victoria.

Disclaimer:Although I wish it every night, I am not Stephenie Meyer; or Stephen Shwartz for that matter.

No One Mourns The Wicked

The battle was over, Edward had won, and Victoria's head was no longer connected to her body. After Edward and Seth had finished clearing up, the rest of the Cullens and the Pack appeared. All of them were filled with a sudden urge to celebrate; so they did, in the form of a song.

Pack and Cullens:  
Good news! She's dead!  
The evil Victoria is dead!  
The wickedest vamp there ever was  
The enemy of all of us here in Forks  
Is Dead!  
Good news!  
Good news!

During this, Bella had emerged from the rock she was hiding behind.

Jacob:(Noticing Bella for the first time)  
Look! It's Bella!

Bella:(Also having an urge to sing; in a surprisingly high soprano voice)  
Fellow Forkians:  
Let us be glad  
Let us be grateful  
Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue  
The wicked workings of you-know-who  
Isn't it nice to know  
That good will conquer evil?  
The truth we all believe'll by and by  
Outlive a lie  
For you and -

Jasper:(Butting in)  
No one mourns the Wicked

Alice:(Joining in with Jasper)  
No one cries "They won't return!"

Pack and Cullens:  
No one lays a lily on their grave

Emmett:  
The good man scorns the Wicked!

Alice, Esme, Rosalie:  
Through their lives, our children learn.

Pack and Cullens:  
What we miss, when we misbehave:

Bella:  
And Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone  
It just shows when you're Wicked  
You're left only  
On your own

Pack and Cullens:  
Yes, Goodness knows  
The Wicked's lives are lonely  
Goodness knows  
The Wicked cry alone  
Nothing grows for the Wicked  
They reap only  
What they've sown

Bella:(Feeling a story coming on)  
Are people born Wicked? Or do they have  
Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had  
a mate, as so many do:

James:  
How I hate to go and leave you lonely.

Victoria:  
That's alright - it's only just one night.

James:  
But know that you're here in my heart  
While I'm out of your sight.

Bella:  
And like every coven - they had their secrets...

Laurent:  
Have another drink, my red-eyed beauty  
I've got one more night left, here in town  
So have another drink of human blood  
And we'll have ourselves a little flood  
Have another little swallow, little lady,  
And follow me down...

Bella:  
And of course, from the moment she was changed,  
she was - well - different

James:  
She's waking.

Laurent:  
Now?

James:  
Victoria's waking

Laurent:  
And how!

James and Laurent:  
I see a nose  
I see a curl  
It's a healthy, perfect,  
Lovely, little -

Victoria:  
AAAHHH!!!!

Laurent:  
Sweet God!

James:  
What is it? what's wrong?

Laurent:  
How can it be?

James:  
What does it mean?

Laurent:  
It's atrocious

James:  
It's obscene!

James and Laurent:  
She has the most unusual talent ever seen.

James  
This will be useful.

Bella:  
So you see - it couldn't have been easy!

Edward:(Who was perfect at singing, as well as everything else)  
No one mourns the Wicked!  
Now at last, she's dead and gone!  
Now at last, there's joy throughout the land  
And Goodness knows -Bella: Goodness knows  
We know what Goodness is -Bella:know what Goodness is  
Goodness knows -Bella: Goodness knows  
The Wicked die alone

Bella:(Trying to show Edward that she could sing better than him)  
She died alone:

Carlisle:(Felling a bit left out)  
Woe to those  
-Esme:Woe to those  
Who spurn what Goodness is  
They are shown  
No one mourns the Wicked

Bella:(Still trying to show Edward that she could sing better than him)  
Good news!

Pack and Cullens:  
No one mourns the Wicked!

Bella:  
Good news!

All:  
No one mourns the Wicked! Wicked! Wicked!

****

AN: Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic. Please review.

PS: In case you haven't noticed, I have changed this chapter by adding dialog. I hope it makes things a bit clearer.


	2. Dear Old Forks

Twicked: A Twilight/Wicked Musical

Disclaimer:Although I wish it every night, I am not Stephenie Meyer; or Stephen Shwartz for that matter.

This scene is set in La Push after Edward left (sob) in New Moon.

Dear Old Forks

Down in La Push:

Jacob:  
Bella, Is it true - you were his friend?!

Bella:(Feeling slightly uncomfortable)  
Well - it depends on what you mean by "friend." I did  
know him. That is, our paths did cross. At school:

Students of Forks High:  
O hallowed halls and poster-draped walls  
The proudliest sight there is  
-Mike: Sight there is  
When grey and sere our hair hath turned  
We shall still revere the lessons learned  
In our days at dear old Forks  
-Boys: dear old Forks  
Our days at dear old

Bella:(Again in a surprisingly high soprano)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-old:

Students of Forks High and Bella: Dear old Forks-ssss

AN: I edited this chapter too.


	3. The Vampires and I

**Twicked: A Twilight/Wicked Musical**

**To my best friend kizzacullen. You Rock.**

**Disclaimer:Although I wish it every night, I am not Stephenie Meyer; or Stephen Shwartz for that matter.**

**This takes place when Edward takes Bella to meet his family.**

The Vampires and I

Bella and Edward had finally reached th Cullen mansion.

Edward:  
Oh, Miss Bella  
Many years I have waited  
For someone like you to appear  
Why, I predict my family  
Could make you theirs  
Honest and sincere.  
My dear, my dear  
I'll call at once my family  
Tell them of you in advance  
With a pesonality like yours dear  
There is a devilish chance  
If you behave as you should  
You'll survive for good

Bella:(Feeling a little more confident than usual)  
Did that really just happen  
Have I actually understood  
Those weird quirks I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Are things that could  
Help me be a vampire  
If I make good  
So I'll make good;

When I meet the vampires,  
Once I'm sure that I'll be fine  
And then I meet the vampires  
I'm so terrified and shy.

And with all their vampire wisdom,  
By my looks, they won't be blinded.  
Do you think the vampires are dumb?  
Or, like Tyler, so small-minded?  
No! they'll say to me,  
"We see who you truly are -  
A girl of whom we can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The vampires and I:

Once I'm with the vampires  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the vampires  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No Jessica is mean to you,  
No Mike acts deranged  
And all of Forks has to love you  
When by the Cullens, you're acclaimed  
And this gift or this curse  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand in hand -  
The vampires and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Bella,  
A girl who is so superior,  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your regularity.  
Would it be all right by you  
If I bite you?"

And though of course,  
That's so important to me.  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The vampires and I;  
Yes, what a family The Vampires and...

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration with the Cullens  
That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Cullens,  
Feeling things I've never felt.  
And though I'd never show it,  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life,  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die. (Yeah Right!)  
Held in such high esteem.  
When people see me, they will scream  
For part of Forks's favourite team The vampires  
And I!!!!

**AN: I am mostly happy with this chapter, so have only edited it a little bit.**


	4. What Is This Feeling

Twicked: A Twilight/Wicked Musical

To my best friend kizzacullen. You Rock.

Disclaimer:Although I wish it every night, I am not Stephenie Meyer; or Stephen Shwartz for that matter.

Takes place during the begining of twilight.

What Is This Feeling

Bella had returned from school feeling confused about where Edward had disapeared to. So trying to convince herself that she hated Edward,  
she decided to email Renee.

During this Edward was in Alaska, writing to Carlisle to explain why he was missing.

Bella:  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Phil

Edward:  
(spoken) My dear Carlise.

Both:  
There's been some confusion  
Over seating here in Forks:

Bella:  
But of course, I'll care for Charlie:

Edward:  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

Both:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my partner is:

Bella:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

Edward:  
She smells good.

Bella:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

Edward:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

Bella:  
My pulse is rushing;

Edward:  
My head is reeling;

Bella:  
My face is flushing; (as usual)

Both:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Bella:  
For your face;

Edward:  
Your smell;

Bella:  
Your clothing;

Both:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

Students of Forks High:(Appearing out of nowhere)  
Dear Bella, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
He's a terror! He's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Bella, you're a martyr!

Bella:(sarcasticly)  
Well; these things are sent to try us!

Students of Forks High:(Gossiping in the forest behind Bella's house)  
Poor Bella, forced to sit by,  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;

Both:(Bella and Edward)  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

Students ( in the backround):  
Loathing, Unadulterated loathing  
For his face, his voice, his clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

All:  
Loathing!

Students of Forks High (In the background):  
Loathing

Both:(Bella and Edward)  
There's a strange exhilaration

Students of Forks High (In the background):  
Loathing

Both:(Bella and Edward)  
In such total detestation

Students of Forks High (In the background):  
Loathing

Both:(Bella and Edward)  
It's so pure, so strong

Students of Forks High (In the background):  
So strong!

Both:(Bella and Edward)  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

Students of Forks High (In the background):  
Loathing...

Both:(Bella and Edward)  
Loathing  
For forever...

Students of Forks High (In the background):  
Loathing...

Both:(Bella and Edward)  
Loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
Loathing you  
My whole Life long!

Students of Forks High (In the background):  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Edward:(Coming up from behind Bella)  
Boo!

Bella:(Falling over - as usual)  
AH!


	5. Something Bad

Twicked: A Twilight/Wicked Musical

To my best friend kizzacullen. You Rock.

Sorry it's so late, you guys are so patient.

Disclaimer:Although I wish it every night, I am not Stephenie Meyer; or Stephen Shwartz for that matter.

Something Wrong

Set in New Moon before Quil turns into a werewolf (sorry shape-changer)

Quil: (Spotting Bella and deciding to randomly burst into song, gosh that is happening alot, oh well on with the story)

(spoken) Oh, Bella (wait up!) - The things one hears these days.  
Dreadful things:  
(sung) You know embry my friend?  
He's gone round the bend  
Know he's hanging out with Sam.  
And the rest of his gang.

And my other friends from school,  
They suddenly think its cool.  
To hang out in his gang,  
With that weirdo Sam.  
Only rumors - but still -  
Enough to make your blood rush (AN: I know it doesn't fit but I couldnt think of anything else, leave any ideas in a review)  
To anyone in La Push  
Something wrong is happening in Forks:

Bella: (Looking confused)  
Something wrong? Happening in Forks?

Quil:  
Under the surface  
Behind the scenes  
Something wrooooooong.  
(looking as confused as Bella 3 lines ago) Sorry: "wrong":

Bella(spoken):  
Quil - If something wrong is happening  
to the La Push boys, someone's got to tell the my dad.  
That's why we have police.  
(sung) So nothing wrong.

Quil:  
(spoken) I hope you're right:

Both:  
Nothing all that wrong:

Quil:  
Nothing truly wrooooooong.  
(looking even more confused) Sorry: "wrong":

Bella  
It couldn't happen here  
In Forks:


	6. Popular

I'm sorry it's late, no excuses :(

Disclaimer: Although I wish it every night, I am not Stephenie Meyer; or Stephen Shwartz for that matter.

During New Moon when Alice says she'll change Bella.

Popular

Alice: (Spoken)  
Bella, now that we're sisters, I've decided to bite you!

Bella: (Looking slightly worried)  
Edward told you not to do that...

Alice:  
I know, that's what makes me so nice!

(Sung)  
Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
My cold dead heart tends to start to bleed.  
And when someone wants to be a vamp,  
I really am a biting champ!  
I know, I know exactly what you need!

And even in your case,  
Though Edward will probably wreck my face,  
Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
I'll use my teeath!  
And yes indeed, you will be...

A Vampire!  
You're gonna a vampire!  
I'll teach you to feed on deer,  
What clothes to wear,  
Little ways to climb up trees,  
ooh!  
I'll show you who not to eat!  
An how to beat!  
Emmett in an armwrestle!

A vampire!  
I'll make you a vampire!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts,  
You'll be good at sports,  
You won't be clumsy anymore!  
So let's start,  
'Cause it takes three whole days to work!

It will probably hurt you some more,  
But you will be with Edward for evermore,  
Now that I've chosen to become a  
Bridesmaid at your wedding,  
And do all the planning.  
I'm gonna bite you

A vampire!  
I know about vampires.  
and with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be,  
instead of dreary who you were...  
Well, are.  
There's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming a vamp-ire!

la la, la la!  
We're gonna make you a vampire!

When she see my depressed brother  
It really upsets my mother,  
Esme really want her eldest son  
To - be - with  
The only love of his life,  
And soon he will make you his wife.  
Then you'll be forever  
For evermore!

A vampire!  
Please!  
You'll love being a vampire.  
It's not about age you see,  
When it's eternity,  
You'll be so happy,  
A vampire just like my family  
and ME!

(Spoken)  
Why, Miss Bella, you'll be beautiful!

Bella:  
I, I have to go... Edward will kill you!

(She runs off)

Alice:  
(Spoken)  
You're welcome...

(Sung)  
And though you protest,  
Your disinterest,  
I know clandestinely,  
You're gonna grin and bear it!  
You're gonna be a vampire like me!  
Aah!

La la, la la!  
You'll be a vampire!  
Just like my family!


End file.
